Story of Song: Magnet
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang saling jatuh cinta. Apakah yang akan terjadi?


Author: Merodine Rizuka

Story: MAGNET (Vocaloid)

Ver. Kagamine Rin & Len

**Disclaimer : Saya bukan pemilik lagu "Magnet"**

* * *

><p><em>A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart<em>_,__  
>without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.<br>My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
>leaving behind some powder on your hand.<em>

* * *

><p>Len P.O.V<p>

Hari ini, aku baru saja melihat sesosok gadis yang paling indah yang pernah aku temukan. Gadis dengan rambut kuning pirang dan tatapan mata bagai kristal yang sangat indah. Saat ku sadari, aku baru saja jatuh hati pada seseorang.

"Hai, Len. Kau tampak diam seharian. Ada apa?" aku mendengar suara itu dan menoleh. Itu dia gadis yang aku sukai. Dia bernama Rin. Dia adalah teman sekelasku dan baru beberapa minggu masuk di sekolahku.

"Hai, Rin. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Ucapku.

"Kau berbohong?" tanya Rin. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Rin."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadamu." Ucap Rin. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Rin." Ucapku. Rin pun memberikan senyumannya yang bagai pelangi itu kepadaku. Dia berhasil membuat hatiku berdebar dengan cepat lagi.

"Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu untuk membantumu, Len." Ucapnya lagi dan kembali menuju ke tempat duduknya. Rin benar-benar gadis yang sempurna dalam pandanganku. Dia cantik, ramah, perhatian, ceria, dan masih banyak hal yang aku sukai dari dirinya. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya.

* * *

><p>Rin P.O.V<p>

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang tidak dapat aku percaya. Len menyatakan cintanya kepadaku hari ini. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Dan aku pun menerimanya menjadi pacarku.

"Hai, Rin. Selamat pagi." Sapa Len dari kejauhan. Hari ini kami akan berkencan.

"Hai juga, Len." Ucapku balik. Len tersenyum.

"Jadi, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ucapnya dan lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasa ada yang mengalir dari diriku dan sampai ke hati Len. Aku juga merasakan kehangatan pada genggaman tangan Len.

"Rin, bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkanmu kepada orangtuaku? Aku rasa mereka akan senang untuk bertemu dengan dirimu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" pinta Len. Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya, tapi aku menyetujuinya.

"Minggu depan kita akan ke rumahmu, setuju?" ucapku. Len tersenyum dan lalu mengecup keningku sekali. Aku terasa seperti terhanyut dalam perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku ini. Benar-benar indah.

"Aku menyayangimu, Rin. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau terpisah darimu, walau sedikitpun." Ucap Len.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Saat Len dan Rin mengira kalau hari ini akan berlangsung bahagia, ternyata yang terjjadi adalah kebalikannya. Orangtua Len tidak menyetujui hubungan Len dengan Rin. Ternyata, Len adalah saudara kembar Rin.

"Tidak mungkin! Rin bukan saudara kembarku! Dia adalah orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini!" ucap Len.

"Ini tidak bisa dipungkiri, Len. Saat ibu dan ayahmu bercerai, Rin ikut bersama ayahnya dan kau tetap bersama ibu." Ucap ibunya Len.

"Kalau begitu, Len…" Rin berniat untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Len.

"Tidak, Rin. Percayalah kepadaku kalau cinta kita ini tidak berdosa. Aku ingin kau percaya kepadaku, Rin." Ucap Len sambil menggenggam tangan Rin. Rin saat itu sudah mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak dapat, Len… Ini tentu salah." Ucap Rin.

"Len, sadarlah. Rin adalah saudara perempuanmu sendiri. Kau tidak dapat mencintainya." Ucap ibunya Len.

"Tidak! Meskipun memang dia adalah saudara perempuanku sendiri, aku tidak akan peduli. Aku mencintai Rin melebihi apa pun, dan tidak ada satu pun yang dapat memisahkan kita." Ucap Len tetap bersikeras.

* * *

><p><em>Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, <em>_moving from our lips to our tongues.  
>What we're doing do might be unforgivable,<br>and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

* * *

><p>Len P.O.V<p>

Aku tahu dan aku mengerti konsekwensi dari apa yang aku lakukan malam ini. Aku akan membuat Rin menjadi milikku seutuhnya agar tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita lagi. Aku akan mengambil apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku, meskipun Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya.

"L…Len… Aku takut…" ucap Rin pelan. Aku mulai membuka pakaiannya perlahan.

"Tenang, Rin. Ini adalah bukti dari perasaan cinta kita. Kita akan menjadi satu untuk malam ini." Ucapku dan mulai mengecup bibir Rin yang halus itu. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak dapat mundur lagi.

"Jangan, Len… Kita tidak akan terampuni kalau kita melakukan hal ini." Rintih Rin. Aku membelai rambutnya dengan halus.

"Percaya saja kepadaku, Rin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucapku. Rin pun akhirnya mengangguk.

Dan malam itu, aku menghabiskan seluruh malam bersama orang yang paling aku cintai, Rin. Meskipun ini menyakitkan, karena aku harus menerima konsekwensi-nya nanti, tapi aku sudah tidak dapat mundur lagi.

* * *

><p><em>I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.<em>  
><em>Please make me believe that this is not a sin.<em>  
><em>I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.<em>  
><em>I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.<em>

* * *

><p>Rin P.O.V<p>

Perlahan, tapi pasti, perasaan itu muncul didalam hatiku. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dapat aku baca sebelumnya, kini dapat terasa jelas saat aku berada bersama Len. Aku ingin Len terus menciumku. Aku ingin Len membuatku percaya kalau ini bukanlah sebuah dosa.

"Mmh… Len… Aku sangat menyayangimu…" ucapku pelan. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan membuatku terhanyut lebih dalam di dalam perasaan ini. Aku tidak memiliki tempat pegangan lagi dan aku jatuh hati kepada Len. Segala-galanya adalah miliknya untuk malam ini. Aku adalah miliknya.

"Rin, kau sangat manis." Puji Len kepadaku.

"Iya, Len… Aku juga sudah terhanyut sangat dalam bersamamu… Aku percaya sekarang… Kita adalah satu…" ucapku dan kembali mengecup bibir Len. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kendaliku saat itu.

* * *

><p><em>As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,<br>and end up crying in tears.  
>You whispered <em>_"__It's okay__"__ to me,  
>but were you also crying?<em>

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Pagi menjelang dan membangunkan Len dan Rin. Mereka berdua pun mulai membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Rin." Sapa Len sambil tersenyum. Rin terbangun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kita sudah tidak dapat kembali lagi, ya?" ucap Rin pelan dan airmata mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Ibu dan ayahku pasti khawatir mengenai kabarku sekarang ini. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Rin dan mulai menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Aku masih disini untuk bersama dirimu." Ucap Len yang juga mulai menangis. "Inilah konsekwensi yang harus kita terima, Rin. Aku harap kau dapat menerimanya."

"Tidak… Bahkan, kau pun juga menangis, Len." Ucap Rin sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Ini tangisan bahagia, Rin. Akhirnya, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan kita." Ucap Len dan mencoba untuk tersenyum sebisanya. Rin pun mulai tersenyum dan lalu memeluk Len.

* * *

><p><em>Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,<br>that even if we separate, we will reunite again.  
>Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.<br>That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

* * *

><p>"Seandainya saja, kita ini adalah dua buah magnet. Saat kita menjauh, kita akan menjadi satu kembali." Ucap Len.<p>

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, kalau kau mau untuk kita menjadi satu. Aku tidak akan meminta kembali lagi." Ucap Rin.

"Ya. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Karena kau satu dan satu-satunya yang aku cintai." Ucap Len dan kembali mengecup bibir Rin.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, Minna~ :)<p>

Ini fic selingan aku aja, jadi fic vocaloid-ku tetep jalan.

Ok, semiga kalian suka dan aku tunggu review dari kalian, ya~! :)


End file.
